The Horn chronicles
by Themajesticturkey
Summary: ever wondered what happened to Rex's old gang? this story follows Tuck, Skwydd, Cricket, and the new guy Horn. after all the trouble they already have, the last thing they need is more...
1. Chapter 1

**_Our story begins two months after Rex meets the his old friends Cricket, Skwydd, and Tuck_**

**The boy's morning had started off great. Made a few deals, got some free breakfast, but a few minutes ago he was falsely accused of bank robbing, of all things, and was now being chased through the back roads of hong kong by Providence and a couple of Slag's goons. Scratch that,WAS being chased. He had run straight into a dead end. Literally ran into it. He woke up with the providence ships above him, the goons unconscious on the ground, and a strange, shadowy figure with HUGE fists walking towards him. As the figure came into the light of the street lamp, he spoke. " hi! I'm Rex!"**

**"You don't look like a highly dangerous E.V.O bank robber" Rex said.**

**"That's because I'm not. I may have had some shady dealings in the past, but I'd never do something that stupid!"**

**"So why is providence looking for you?" Asked Rex.**

**Good question**

**" because they think I did it, but I know who really did it! It was those thugs chasing me!"**

**"Then why were they chasing you?"**

**Another good question.**

**"Because they know I saw them do it!"**

**" one more question" said Rex.**

**"Shoot"**

**"What's your name?"**

**"You can call me Horn"**

**"Well, Horn, I believe you. I'm going to let you go, and I'll make up a story about you 'escaping'. In the meantime, you should probably hide out for a while. Way I hear it, you in some deep trouble. I have some friends not far from here. Actually, there place is right on top of that building. Tell them Rex sent you. Gotta jet!" **

**And with that, he grew actual jet turbines from his back and flew away.**

**Horn was not an ordinary boy.**

**He was an E.V.O.**

**An exponentially variegated organism, or a being mutated by his nanites. As you can probably guess from his name, he had horns. Light blue horns, with 6 long blue cartilage-like growths that used to be his hair slicked back around them. He had blue skin, and four fingers on each hand.**

**Most E. had unique abilities, and his was that he could to some extent control atoms. With his powers he could pass through solid objects, turn invisible, and shoot super heated plasma blasts.**

**Tuck woke up to a quiet rapping on the door to their water tower.**

**Not wanting to wake anyone up, he unrapped his body and slipped down the stairs. He reformed his normal body In front of the door, and opened it to find another E.V.O teen standing there.**

**"Um, hi. I'm Horn"**

**"Oh, who's this?" Asked Cricket as she jumped down from her room.**

**" I think that's what we all want to know" said Skwydd with a pointed glance to Tuck.**

**"Well, this is Horn. He says Rex sent him to stay with us because of some trouble he's in." Answered Tuck.**

**" Uh oh. What kind of trouble?" Asked Cricket.**

**"great, more trouble" moaned Skwydd. **

**"Well, um" Horn scratched his head.**

**" I kind of witnessed some of Slag's goons rob a bank, so they're after me, but Providence thinks I robbed the bank, so they're after me too." **

**Tuck looked up thoughtfully. Horn cringed. ****_Great_****. He thought. ****_Now's when they throw me out._**

**Instead, Tuck said " I've heard of this Slag."**

**"Well, who is he?!" Demanded Cricket.**

**"Well, after Quarry was dragged off to jail, Slag, Quarry's second in command took over. He seems to be more trouble than Quarry." He looked at Horn. " sure kid, you can stay here." He smiled. "Welcome to the gang"**


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: sorry this chapter is short. I was busy, and I felt ending it where I did makes it more suspenseful. Have fun reading, and leave a review :)_

The next morning when Horn woke up, he had no idea where he was. Then it came back in a flash. The deal, meeting Rex, the other E. . His stomach grumbled, snapping him out of his flashback. _Dang_. he thought. _Where do they keep the food around here?_ His stomach grumbled more as he pulled on his usual white shirt and green jacket, and managed to find his way to the kitchen without tripping too many times in this unfamiliar place. Upon entering the kitchen, he found he was not the only one up, as he had previously thought. The green boy with tentacles, who Tuck had introduced as Skwydd, sat at the table, eating cereal. "So," he said casually " now that you're up, care to answer a few questions?"

"Um.. Sure.. What kind of questions?"

"First off, if you weren't involved in the bank robbing, why were you there?"

"Um.." He scratched his head. "see, when people want to sell some not so, er, legal products, they come to me as the Middle man, so they never have to take risks. The deal I was supposed to make was for twenty watches. I waited for about an hour before Slag's goons blasted out of the vault. Somehow they made all the humans pass out, so I was the only witness. When providence showed up, they probably figured I, being the only awake E.V.O, was the culprit."

He looked up and realized that Cricket and Tuck had been listening from the stair. Embarresed, Horn scuttled into the kitchen and hurriedly attempted to find something to eat. All he could find though, was some moldy bread, a few slices of stale pizza, and...fish food?

Skwydd pushed past him, and up to the sink. Upon inspection, Horn found that he had dumped what Horn had originally thought was cereal, but now knew was fish food, into the sink.

_Eww_! He shuddered. _It's all gloopy from the milk!_

* * *

_"I will not settle for this incompetence!"_

_"We're sorry we lost the money, and that we lost the kid! It wasn't our fault! If it wasn't for Rex we would have them both!"_

_The two E. before a figure in the shadows, sipping wine._

_"The money is of no importance. But this boy, however, could pose a problem."_

_"Um, why?" Asked one of the goons stupidly._

_"Because, you idjit!" He crushed the glass in his hand, and let the shards fall on his henchman. "The boy saw your faces! He could've told anyone, and still can!"_

_He pointed a gloved hand at the door. "Now go get him!"_

_"Yes sir, right away sir." The two E.V.O scurried out the door_

* * *

"What are you doing?!"

The others had come back from getting take-out, and walked into Horn reassembling a machine in their sitting area.

"Um, Horn? What is all this?"

He stood up quickly, surprised, and embarrassed. "Oh, well, you weren't supposed to see this until it was done.."

"Yeah, but what is it?" Asked Tuck

"It was supposed to be a tv. I saw you didn't have one, and when I found these parts in a dumpster, I figured I could reassemble it. It was supposed to be a surprise, to thank you for taking me in."

There was an awkward silence, and then Cricket rushed forward, and hugged him.

"Aw Horn! That's so sweet!"

"Come on! If you don't, I'll eat all the noodles!" Called Skwydd from the table.

They laughed, and rushed to the table.

COMMERCIAL BREAK


End file.
